Vulnerabilidad
by Aishitenai
Summary: [Oneshot] [Matt x Mello] Porque sólo tú no te aprovecharías de mi vulnerabilidad...


**Título: **Vulnerabilidad

**Pareja:** Matt x Mello

**Advertencias:** Recomiendo haber leído hasta el capítulo 86 del manga pero en sí, no hay mucho spoiler. Y bueno ya dije la pareja, si no te gusta el yaoi, preferiblemente no lo leas.

**Thanks to:** A Ilye por ser mi beta y por incitarme a escribir de esta pareja. Sin ella, no habría fic, así de simple. Te lo dedico mi niña mosha! lovea

**Disclaimer:** Death Note le pertenece a Obata y a Ooba como todos sabemos.

* * *

_**Vulnerabilidad**_

Recorría las frías calles con la respiración un poco agitada, la lluvia chocando con fuerza contra el casco, por la velocidad a la que iba, lo que le impedía ver bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese plan? Perdió la cuenta cuando notó que había pasado por la misma calle como cinco veces, pero realmente no le importaba. Tenía que encontrarlo y tenía que encontrarlo vivo sino¿para qué tanta búsqueda¿Para hallar su cadáver? No. Eso no valía la pena y estaba seguro que él resistiría un poco más.

Siguió con su camino, cada segundo que pasaba era crucial pues cada segundo era un respiro menos, una herida más profunda a curar, en cuerpo y mente, en alma y corazón. No quería ni imaginarse cómo lo encontraría, por un momento pensó que sería como en sus videojuegos: cada vez que un personaje moría, revivía como si nada hubiera pasado y en su estado original… pero esa era la vida real y en la vida real no existen los _milagros_.

- ¿Dónde estás, Mello? –se preguntó a si mismo, esperando que alguien o algo le contestara, sin éxito

Pasó fugazmente por un callejón y ante la sombra borrosa de lo que parecía ser una persona, se detuvo. Dejó la motocicleta tirada cerca de ahí y a paso apresurado se acercó al callejón. En la acera aún quedaban huellas rojizas que contrastaban con el gris del asfalto, como queriendo impregnarse pero sin poder hacerlo porque el agua corría sacando todo rastro de sangre. Tenía que ser él. No había duda.

Sólo lograba ver un par de ojos aguamarina intensos fijándose en los suyos pero que le rehuyeron al instante, parecía que intentaba huir de él ¿Por qué¿Qué no quería verle¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas en cuatro años? Por un momento, su mente se llenó de demasiadas dudas, tantas que ya no sabía si debía acercarse, si debía seguirlo pero tenía que hacerlo ¿no? Para eso había estado buscándolo durante horas y echarse atrás después de tanto, era inconcebible. Persiguió a la sombra sin mucho esfuerzo recordando la explosión, el cómo se había enterado de él y la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

- Si quieres que me vaya, sólo dilo

Palabras frías, sin emoción, pero cómo se metieron a lo más profundo del rubio, incluso haciéndolo detenerse. Ante esto, Matt se le acercó pero Mello aún estaba a la defensiva pues cuando el pelirrojo quiso allegar su mano el otro la alejó con un gesto de disgusto. ¿O era de miedo? No lo pudo determinar ya que algunos mechones de cabellos cubrían su rostro. Sin embargo, hizo que le mirara a los ojos tomando su mentón con delicadeza. Vio la herida que corría desde el principio de su rostro hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho ¿Era eso lo que llamaban dolor? Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por un momento para deshacerse de la imagen de Mello tan lastimado. _"Si tan sólo hubiera estado ahí…"_ pensó.

- ¡¿Para qué viniste¿Para esto¿Para tenerme lástima y ni siquiera poder verme a la cara¡Maldita sea Matt!

La voz de su mejor amigo hizo que abriera los ojos aunque no quisiese ¿Acaso Mello no entendía? No era lástima ni mucho menos, era sólo… dolor. Dolor de ver a la única persona que le importa en su vida en ese estado y no poder hacer nada. Era impotencia y rabia. Eran muchas cosas más pero lástima sería lo último y único no incluido. Pasó sus manos por los mechones dorados que cubrían el rostro de su compañero. La escena se hizo muy familiar, como en los tiempos en Wammy's House donde Mello corría hacia él por algo de confort y él sólo lo escuchaba en silencio mientras le desordenaba un poco el cabello.

- Te he estado buscando, Mello.

¿Cuánto poder pueden tener unas pocas palabras? Tanto como para hacer caer al más fuerte y eso se comprobó cuando el rubio se vio aferrándose a su pecho, llorando, buscando la única fuente de calor que se le ofrecía. El pelirrojo le rodeó con sus brazos y el otro se perdió en aquel abrazo, cerrando sus ojos y olvidando todo lo pasado. En ese momento se vio lo frágil que podía ser, lo fácil que era lastimarlo aunque no pareciese ya que él nunca se mostraba así. Habían pocas personas a las que Mello se mostraba vulnerable, casi ninguna. Y es que a pesar de su orgullo, Mello reconocía que Matt era la única persona que no se aprovecharía de su vulnerabilidad.

* * *

**N/A:** En un principio no pensaba subirlo pero mi beta me dio el visto bueno así que… aquí lo tienen xD Comentarios, críticas se agradecen con galletas x3 


End file.
